


Dark Shadows Return

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Break Up, Forced Marriage, Heartbreak, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was forced break up with his true love and to marry Annabeth by his parents, before he finally wised up and cancelled everything between Annabeth after Nico left. Now heartbroken over that he'll never see Nico again. But what happens if they both happen to live now in the same town after moving to get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misery and Seeing Each Other Again

Percy walked out the door but not before taking the picture of when he and Nico were together. Going to a local private restaurant to drown in his own misery. Just crying his heart out for the one he loved so dearly and not caring who witnessed it.  

A dark haired male then walked through the doors when he saw the person who was crying. A sense of familiarily shot through him even if he didn't know why. He slowly made his way towards Percy before easing down into the seat across from him. Asking a question, "Are you okay?"

Percy peeked up slightly to see who was speaking to him and hung his head lower when he recognized the male. Percy thought his heart was going to spilt even more than it already was, being near him again reminded of his love that was so strong before he broke his heart by Percy's own mistake that was caused by his parents in the first place. 

Percy had his head buried deeper into his hands by now and his muttering got louder without knowing that the male across could hear and understand him repeat the same works over and over again. "I'm so sorry, I never ever meant to break your heart. I love you so much it hurts, but there's no possible way for you to forgive what I done and put you through. I miss you so much it hurts."

The male ruffled his eyebrows in confusion on what Percy was talking about and that was when he saw the picture. He couldn't quite get a good look at it, but apparently by the words muttered, he had broken someone's heart and sincerely regretted it ever since and was still in love with them. Now that Nico truly pondered it when looking at Percy, he reminded him so much of his ex, Percy Jackson. But that was impossible for it to be him, Percy was happy with his life after breaking his heart because he thought he was head over heels for Annabeth after all the times he told Nico that he would always love him and never leave. But Percy had made it clear that night when they had broken up, Nico had never cried more in his life than that night. It almost was as painful as that night as it did now, Nico was still in love with the boy that swept him off his feet and later breaking his heart. Percy was the only person to ever actually understand and love him like he was their world.

When Percy finally really looked up at Nico, his eyes were bloodshot from all the crying he had done, Nico eyes widened at that and when he actually could get a look at the picture he gasped in complete shock. The picture had to be one of his favorites when Percy and him were together, but that couldn't be Percy, he looked so heartbroken and lost just like Nico himself felt. _'He really truly loved me, even after all these years,'_ Nico thought to himself and considered running away before removing that thought and let Percy give his explaination.

"Percy..." Nico finally spoke though hesitantly. 

Percy was just staring at Nico before new tears streamed down his face and once again buried his face in his hands to hide the tears. 

Nico slowly got up and walked towards Percy before laying a comforting hand on his shoulder getting Percy to raise his face and look at Nico. "I... arent' you still mad at me for what I did?" Percy asked, his voice trembling with each word. 

"I was until I knew that you were just as heartbroken as I was," Nico answered.

"I couldn't ever forget you, you were literally my lifeline. After you left I fell apart without anyone to pick up the pieces. You loved me and I still treated you like dirt, I never deserved to have you," Percy said while his eyes watered.

"Aren't you married to Annabeth?" Nico asked with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I cancelled everything that had to do with her and just left. I can't marry someone that I never loved."

"Then why did you break up with me if you never loved her?" Nico's voice started to crack.

"My parents forced me into it, saying that you were only a phase and that I would be happier without you. I knew from the beginning you were never a phase and I just ended up depressed because of my parents. All I wanted to do was find you and explain everything, but you left no way to get back in contact," Percy's voice shook when he started to cry again.

Nico studied Percy for a moment and thought about his words while biting his bottom lip before giving in and wrapping his arms around Percy in an effort to comfort him. Percy tensed before he gladly accepted the comfort and cried into his shirt that was soaking up his tears. Percy hadn't received physical contact since they had broke up, even when Annabeth or his parents were around he refused the contact. The contact just reminded him of the person he loved and wanted to be with most. When Percy raised his face to look back at Nico, who wiped away the remaining tears that ran down his face.

"Percy, I would like to give us another try," Nico asked slightly afraid of the answer.

Percy just stared at Nico with his mouth gaped open, he always wanted another try but gave up when realizing that he could never reach Nico again after trying for a year. And all Percy could do was nod his yes at Nico question and for the first time in years they both smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: There may be a third chapter, if so there will be fluff and maybe some smut. No promises though.**

I know this is a bit short, so bear with me.

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

It was in that moment when all went to hell, and all it too was for Annabeth to march determinedly inside.

Annabeth saw Percy at once; as he was still the only one perched on the stool, aside from) Nico di Angelo. She went right up to him and kissed Percy passionately in front of both of them. Nico blinked in confusion before his eyes started to tear up, as the truth dawned on him. He looked at Percy who was in shock. He knew it was too good to last; Percy was only using and lying to him about Annabeth. Why he believed his words in the first place he didn't know, maybe it was had been seeing Percy crying, looking as hurt as he felt that had lowered his guard. But it was all for naught, his heart was shattered and broken once more.

Only once Nico had run; did Percy push Annabeth off and run after him. He didn't have the chance to see Annabeth's smug expression on her features one that clearly seemed to say that this was all simply a game to her. Nico ran into an alley before Percy had found him. He attempted to flee, but got caught by his wrist and pinned.

"Leave me alone! You're just the same Percy that broke my heart all those years back. You don't care about me, you never did. So just leave me alone for once! All you ever did was use me! Just leave me be. Please, I can't bear to handle another heartbreak!" Nico's voice faded from anger into a pitiful whimper, one that showed the insecurities that he had always masked. What stood before him now were only the few remaining shards of the small broken boy.

"Nico, she kissed me. I wouldn't dare to hurt you, not again. I can't bear to see you cry. But she's planning something and. I don't like the fact that she was trying to hurt you. And I would never dare use you and. I will always care about you," tears fell on Percy's cheeks at the thought "I love you too much." He couldn't bear to let Nico think he was only using him. That just tore his heart to pieces.

Percy wiped away the tears that were streaming down his ashen face before placing his lips on Nico's in a gentle, loving kiss. And that was all the evidence he need to prove that Percy was telling the truth.

"Do you believe me now," Percy asked. Nico nodded, not trusting his voice. When Nico finally did speak, his voice cracked with the effort "why would she do that?"

"I truthfully don't know, though it was when I cancelled everything. When I finally got away from that place, I thought I was finally away from her. She already knew that I was searching for you, thanks to my parents she found out all about you-… about us. That wasn't pretty. Though if I had to guess, she wants to get you out of the picture. Since she probably thinks if she gets rid of you, then her and I could go back to before," Percy explained. "Or at least what she thought we had."

"What did she do to you when she found out?" Nico asked before Percy cringed.

"I may have been knocked unconscious because of it."

Nico's was silent for along while before he finally spoke, "She did what?" he rasped harshly.

"I kinda got one to the head with a frying pan because I didn't tell her and my parents did. That was one of the reasons I wanted to be away from that place."

"She's not laying a finger on you again. Not if I have anything to say about it," Nico's eyes were dark and menacing causing Percy to smile softly; he loved when Nico got overbearing about well-being. It showed him exactly how much he still cared. Now if only they could solve the problem about Annabeth and whatever her plan was to begin with. He didn't know where to start with her.

Percy tried for a smile, "So does that mean I'm forgiven?" his eyes were hopeful.

Nico thought for a moment for a dramatic effect, "I don't know, are you?"

"Nico," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "This is not my fault,"

The boy; in returned, rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course not," and with that the legendary sarcasm was back, causing the smile that bloomed on Percy's face.

Annabeth watched the events unfold from the shadows, emotions ranging from anger to satisfaction at the sight of Nico trying to run. She despised that boy for he was the reason Percy left her. Her anger ignited when Percy stopped him and exploded behind her eyes at the sight of the kiss. She needed to think of a way to put that di Angelo kid into shambles. She felt like part of her mind was against it, but like usual she pushed it back.

She thought about a time there was a kid by the last name of di Angelo, but it seemed in her memory they were friends but beyond that was a haze. That errant thought returned but it felt like someone was trying to replace it with anger.

'Aphrodite and Ares,' came the sudden thought.

'Very clever child of Athena; I told that boy that his love life would be interesting, and that di Angelo is so complex. I just had to keep up my word. Course Ares would help me when I needed your anger to move this all along,' Aphrodite spoke to her, but as quickly as the presence came, it disappeared. Though she thought she sensed Poseidon, Athena, and Hades in her head it was all too faint to the scent flowed through her nostrils, the smell of the sea, even for the fact the sea was located miles towards the east.

Now that her head was clear she could remember back to the times when she actually got along with Percy and Nico.

Annabeth smiled, though the two boys of the big three couldn't see her from her spot in the shadows. She had helped get them first together even though the final event was having them fall into the lake. If she could guess it was Aphrodite's fault that split up the boys just for fun and the flamed her temper, then using her as a pawn as all the gods have done through the years. Though she was still a demigod, they had requested the gods of Olympus to live a normal life, a wish that had been granted. So they would never remember the life they had at Camp Half Blood and get their own version how they got together. She quietly got up and walked away without being noticed, leaving those two have the happy ending they at least deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea where I got this idea, but I loved writing it. Though my best inspiration come from dreams.


End file.
